


- Nothing but the Start. -

by Senalx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senalx/pseuds/Senalx
Summary: ꕤ⁾⁾ 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑔 ⸝⸝ 𝑡𝑒𝑚𝑝 ៹.---- It was another day in the city of Jabberwock. At this point, Nagito was one of the most confused individuals in humanity. His boss from the HDC told him he was needing to meet with a special someone.. From the Future Foundation INC. This was a very precise meeting, as his boss told him in the letter. He needed to meet this special person and make a plan and movement in order to bring out all hope to the rest of humanity. This meant to really save the world, but not save the world. Save the city at the least. The HDC wasn't any ordinary academy Nagito was in, it was most around needing to kill warriors of despair and such. You could say it was, a cult or a group of killers. But this wasn't any usual type of saving, it would mean consequences and action as well. But every since Nagito met "him." His life changed every since the day he laid eyes on him."Him."(Keep in mind, this is a AU revolving around some DRV2 events and things in the game. Some spoilers may be showed.)(Other ships may be included other than komahina.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 7





	- Nothing but the Start. -

...  
Loading blog temp.

Loaded.

Inputting services...

Successfully inputted.

WARNING: This book may contain slight spoilers of SDR2. (Danganronpa 2.) Also may contain some additions of other versions. Such as V1 and V3. This book is not suggested to anyone not wanting the series spoiled for them. Please proceed at your own risk.

DISCLAIMERS: This is an AU, I apologize if I mislead any people when it comes to events / additions to the games. Some triggers may be involved such as, (K0kichi, the ship Komahina, other ships that will be mentioned, and other particular things.) If you notice a trigger in here, I apologize for not adding any future disclaimers since it would take ages for me to list them. I also don't have the time to always go back here and list triggers. Otherwise, the mentioning of any events / additions here may again, lead to spoilers or such. The association of m/rder may be involved, and a few s/xual themes (dont worry there is probably none. If there is I will put a warning,) , these will not be mentioned until further in the chapters. 

=======================================================

[Chapter 1: Nothing but the Start. (8:46 AM) ]

[ Nagito's POV. ]

It was a casual Sunday morning, very sunny, right temperature, seemed like a final perfect day in this trashy city. A perfect day in fact it actually was, not like you come across many days like this though. You'd barely ever see any moments like this in Jabberwock City. If you came across a day like this. You should consider yourself lucky, other than me of course. I am worthless after all. This is a one opportunity that the sun would show itself just to remind us we're fools. Such a nice day for that. It even reminds us why it hides its face from this dirty city like this, I could see why the sun would do such a thing. Why am I even talking about the sun? Have I grown that idiotic to just put my mind on an object in the universe that controls all heat? I sighed, feeling my breathe shiver in the wind. Was quite windy even though the sun was out. The wind that seemed to poke my skin felt relieving. It sort of.. Calmed me down in a way. That was great, I barely got the attention I needed as a kid and the wind seemed to be my only parent. Now thinking about it. I have grown that idiotic to consider the wind as my parent.

The sky was greyish-blue and the clouds remained to be their dark swift grey color, like always. It didn't surprise me that the clouds never change their color. This city is after all, a garbage pit. A pile of dump was this land. Just a city with a bunch of theft, lust, fraud, murder, and accusation. The crime here was astonishing to everyone in world. We have murder, gambling, arson, riots, you name it. We have all of those issues. It made sense since we have the highest crime rates out of all cities if you look at the stats if you had access to those. Of course the clouds wouldn't dare to change their color. Not like they would at all, the sky seems to afraid to even show it's face at us individuals like us living here. It just seemed we were not worthy of having the sun shine on our faces. Which made us all pale, or at least me for a fact. I was the most pale-ist person in the city, other than the rest living here. I don't know if someone can be exactly pale as me, yet I would consider myself the most pale rubbish person here. Moving on.. Something, seemed.. off. Thinking about it, today was a strange day.. I had to go to work earlier than I usually do. I could ponder why my boss would invite me at such a mysterious time. His timing was always horrible, indeed it was. what am I even talking about at this point. I should just get on quickly.. It seemed like I would be late.

As my shoes clinked against the hard concrete, I looked ahead of me. Attempting to regain some vision.. It usually was always blurry so I stopped walking for a few seconds to rub my eyes. I could already hear ruckus.. Banging, Shooting, everything you'd hear in a dangerous city. I finally opened them.. Noticing the world around me. Already seeing some terrible things happening, the usual. Some robbery, murder, and fraud, the casual thing I see everything. God, am I lucky to be in a city like this.. It was filled with despair but I know some hope was shining somewhere, waiting to come out. At least I could only think that. I proceeded to continue to walk until I could visually see my destination.

[ Time skip to when Nagito actually arrives. ]

I finally got into this rusty cracked up building. The same old ripped up wallpaper, dusty floor, and broken lamps. Well, it may look really old on the outside, and inside! But this building was just an elevator. That was all it served, just to be an elevator to the HQ. Either way, if this building wasn't here, it would take millions of days to make it over to the other building to enter. This was the only transportation that was near my apartment to go to my job. I proceeded to walk up to this building and put my hand on the wall. Feeling dust run over and gather around my hand. God, it would be nice if they could clean up this place a bit.. It looked sluggish and dirty as hell. No one came around this building. Yet, our company couldn't. Since we don't want anyone thinking a beautiful modern building was living in the middle of a terrible city. Would be quite suspicious indeed. Also would confuse people why the area would seem cleaner than usual. It's for the best anyways.. I just didn't really like the feeling of this building suddenly collapsing. But either way, I could only admire the dust since I had nothing else to do. "When is this stupid hand scanner going to appear?" I thought out. I kept my hand on the wall as a hand scanner appeared. Finally, took ages. I placed my hand onto the scanner and swiped my ID card and waited for my face to be recognized. As I heard a slight and swift "Access Granted." I moved inside the building quickly, standing on a square rug as walls formed around it. The elevator was pretty clean and modern so I could be thankful for that. I sighed, as I pressed multiple buttons quickly and hear a few dings.

Time to go to what I call...

Work.

[ INSERT EPIC DANGANRONPA THEME ]

================================================  
Sorry for making this seemed a bit rushed, I just wanted to finish this chapter for I can get more motivation. Anyways, uh, see you next chapter and hopefully yall like this.

ALSO UH- MORE SHIPS WILL BE INCLUDED- Not just komahina but the circle will mainly revolve around komahina.


End file.
